


宛如迷失/Like I'm Losing (my mind)

by QAQ, SageMasterofSass



Category: Upgrade (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ/pseuds/QAQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: 授权翻译。原文地址Like I'm Losing (my mind)Beta:Marvelx





	宛如迷失/Like I'm Losing (my mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like I'm Losing (my mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837586) by [SageMasterofSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass). 



> Beta: [Marvelx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx)

 

分级：成人级  
警示：无特别警示  
分类：男/男  
原著：Upgrade（2018）  
配对：Grey Trace/STEM  
角色：Grey Trace，STEM-角色  
额外标签：这篇大概是这电影的第一篇同人文吧！！，当然是篇簧文喽，簧文大法好，不让你还想看什么？，自慰，指令射出，轻微高潮控制？，不过不是很超过，STEM只是对人类和性爱很好奇好吧，STEM性别非男非女  
宛如迷失/Like I’m Losing (my mind)  
  
作者： SageMasterofSass

  
简介：假如你脑子里的电脑帮你打飞机，这算是单纯传统手淫，还是谁给你做了个手活呢？  
Note：嗨。我明白一些人看完电影后想“天哪，我好想让这男的、要杀他的可怕AI和AI制造者性福快乐的生活在一起”。就是这样，这篇同人并不是什么幸福结局，但是这个糟糕想法就算我看完了这部该死的片子还在我脑子里徘徊。  
总而言之，我个人设定STEM是中性的不仅因为它们是电脑，同时还是让Grey情动的快乐小“男友”。我觉得他们得去看心理医生了¯\\_(ツ)_/¯还有就是，你们觉得Grey和Stem的cp名该叫什么？Stey？Grem？有什么想法都告诉我吧哈哈哈哈哈，我们得搞起了

  
正文：  
“Grey。”  
叫他的名字没有回应。他的注意力被皮肤游走的柔软大手所吸引。触碰有力，而在消瘦的躯体上轻巧游玩：那是他的手，因为老茧而粗糙，正抚摸着所有他能接触到的部位。  
“Grey。”  
身体自动回应着，他意识到这是大脑深处自动反应的奇怪结果。但现在他的手沿侧面向下，用拇指抚弄不听话的乳头，呻吟声从喉头溢出。  
“Grey。”  
仿佛置身事外，他察觉自己的胯部开始顶弄，一些软滑又湿润的沿着脸颊滑下。他将脸埋在布料中淫叫。慢慢地，但他很确定自己从梦中醒来，周围一切变得光亮轻快。不可思议的是，他依旧因为那些不清不楚的景象：一具在自己身下温柔顺从的身体。他的臀胯拱起来了一点，顶弄床垫，同时手指紧紧抓着自己的枕头。  
那声音又响起了，“Grey。”  
仿佛被冻住了，所有动作就这么…停下了。那声音空洞异常，在脑中回荡，却还在假装自己因为吵醒他而愧疚。  
“Stem。”他喘着气说。身体还想继续动作，但他强迫自己一动不动。  
“很抱歉叫醒你。”芯片回应道。他们的声音听上去确实因为将Grey从睡梦中惊扰而惭愧，可是没有意思因为发现一个成年男子正像个青少年般操床而感到尴尬。Grey希望自己也能像它那样说出同样的话。  
“呃，好吧，我想。什么事？”  
Stem沉吟了一下，然后才说：“这种感觉很陌生。我不知该怎样回应。”  
Grey差点被自己的舌头噎死。他跳下床，因为紧张，手指自动抓着头发。  
“你感觉得到？”  
“是的，”回应听上去冷静平稳，“我与你的神经系统相互连接。我能出于意志操作，但我还会监测到外界刺激。”  
外界刺激。Grey向下瞥了一眼，看到自己的阴茎还在拳击短裤里生气勃勃。上面甚至因为前液渗出而湿了一小块。  
“好吧。”他口中发干。  
“我不知道该如何处理这种感觉，但能肯定的是这会给你造成痛苦，“Stem接着说，”你希望我关闭你的痛觉感官吗？“  
“我的痛觉……“Grey声音逐渐变小。他的头还是晕乎乎的，好像半梦半醒，而且他真的不知道这到底是怎么了。说真的，他不应该还硬着，Stem和它们冷静辨析的声音都应该让勃起消失。可是他还硬着，硬得发痛……至少关于痛觉感官的评论倒是合乎逻辑。  
“不用，别那么做。“他终于开口。他尴尬地让手臂尽可能远离身体，像是觉得这样能对目前的形势有所帮助似的。  
“这是……快感吗？“迟疑了一下，Stem问道。Grey又呛到了自己。  
“呃，是的，可以这么说。“虽然当真的用手撸时才更有快感。现在他觉得自己正站在悬崖边，想要但是拿不到。”就，再等一两分钟。会消失的。“  
“我的设计中性知识储备不是很多，不过这个就是所谓晨勃，不是吗？在快速查询后，网络给出的答案是，由于某个部位接受到刺激，晨勃并不会那么快”消失“。夜间勃起通常可持续三十分钟左右，有些案例甚至可勃起数小时……”  
“好吧！”Grey拍了拍手，用手腕按压眼球。“可以了，可以了，随便吧，就是别再讨论我的阴茎。”  
“所以你接下来会自慰吗？”Stem的声音中还带着一丝诡异的希望。  
“什么！？”  
“你说了‘好吧’证明你不会干等着让勃起自行消退，而是会做些什么。”  
“啥！？”Grey的发出不可思议与尴尬的混合声音，还发着颤。  
“必须承认，我发觉自己十分渴望探索这部分人性。我想知道他们为什么没有给我编入更多这方面的知识。”  
Grey惊讶地下巴都要掉下来，但终于，他还是理清了思路。“可能你因为你不是性爱机器人？还有你说渴望是什么意思，Stem，我不会在你面前撸炮的……跟你在一起时……或者有你在身边时，随便怎么说。“  
“为什么？“无懈可击的平淡、理性。  
“这是私下才做的事，Stem！我不应该需要跟你解释那么多。“  
“这不就是私下吗？这不就是私密的吗，Grey？我们现在在你家，在你的卧房，单独一人。“  
Grey厌弃自己，颤抖着说：“算，可是……”  
“我在你体内，Grey。这不就是私下的定义吗？”如果他现在不是真的疯了，那就是Stem的声音变得低沉，更像是在要求。可这怎么可能呢？  
Grey站在那儿，什么也做不了，胸口随着呼吸变得沉重。Stem又开口了，愈发低沉：“我还是可以再次取得控制权。当然了，如果你准许的话。在这具躯体上获取这方面知识并非难事，而且我觉得我会乐意让你感受快乐。只要你开口。”  
埋藏在深处的图像不可自控地涌上Grey心头。他自己的双臂双手背叛了他，不受控制了。被触碰的感觉应该很熟悉而不是。如果Stem关闭手部的感受神经，那感觉可能更像别的什么人在抚摸他，比起自渎，更像性事。  
“我……”那想法在舌尖上形成又消逝。  
“什么，Grey？“Stem基本上是在发出呜呜的声音来。它们是AI，是机械，它们的声音不可能那么肉欲，或者说性感，也不可能让Grey的肉棒在他的四角裤里抖动。  
但这些都是可能的，而且他们也感知到他的勃起。因为Stem真的在他体内，能够追踪每一个血细胞，每一个电脉冲，每一下心跳。在Stem面前，除了自己所想，他基本无所遁形。  
“我恨你。“Grey喃喃道，可是手却按在腹部，隔着t恤的布料都能感到身上的热度。热量慢慢向下流去，让人兴奋的同时又感到紧张。这是个坏主意。这主意再坏不过了。  
“是我让你重新生活，“Stem回击道，但话里没有半点恶意与责难，”现在我要你给我这个。我想感受它。“  
Grey的眼帘沉了，这让情况更糟糕了。现在眼帘后除了黑暗其他什么都没有，他的手滑进内裤边。当他用手指拨弄阴茎根部时，他用鼻子剧烈地呼吸着。  
“哦。“Stem说道，那声音在Grey闭眼后的世界中一闪而过。像在空白的墙壁上放映幻灯片，上面是一系列单调的色彩。  
Grey发现他的手在发颤。他小歇了一会儿，轻轻挠挠耻毛来警告自己，并没有重新握上去。磨蹭着龟头的内裤感觉很粗躁，布料变得粘腻。他用另一只手将内裤边拉扯到睾丸下面。  
“我的调查建议你需要一些润滑剂。“Stem说。有些毁气氛，Grey哼了一声。他睁开眼，把手从自己身上拿开。  
“是啊，看来早有准备是件好事。“他花了点时间把衣服脱光，从枕头下拿出一管润滑剂后，他试着让自己在床上舒服地躺下。  
润滑剂没怎么用过，因为他跟Ash……  
不，现在还不是想这个的时候。  
Grey郑重地闭上双眼，尽量让自己重新回到氛围之下。这事是他引起的，那他妈的就要把它做完。他很幸运，不费吹灰之力就重新集中精神，因为下面实在是硬得发痛。  
况且，这样已经很久了，他有了个得力助手。  
“你多久这样做一次？“Stem用重新变低的声线问他。  
Grey将润滑剂挤在手上——没有挤很多，他喜欢有些磨砺感——然后将润滑剂用手指和手掌匀开，让液体热起来。  
“不常做“他终于说，”我的性欲……”啊，在创伤应激障碍后就不复存在了，直到今早他醒来。  
感觉到自己在说一个感性的话题，Stem转换帘话题：“你喜欢这样吗？取悦自己。”  
没有回答，Grey终于一只手握住了阴茎。呻吟声自己从喉咙里爬出来，他温柔地揉捏着那里。  
“我明白你们为什么喜欢了，”过了一阵Stem才粗喘着说，它们似乎也像Grey一样被感官影响，“再给我。”  
Grey只有从命。刚开始他动得很慢，动作很长，让聚集在小腹的热量慢慢拉长，他的胯部顶弄着自己的拳心。呼吸加快，耳朵里满是自己的心跳声，但依然不能让自己屏蔽Stem的嗓音。  
“再来，”它们轻声请求，非常轻，“Grey，我们还要。”  
于是，Grey用另一只手在腹部用力抓挠着，力气之大，让他清楚指甲会在那里留下清晰的痕迹，几天都不会消下去。疼痛如同闪电划过，他喘息着，分不清到底在操哪只手。握着阴茎的那只动作加快了，润滑液在手指间咕唧作响。  
“操！”他呻吟着，不再抓挠，而是去对乳头又掐又拧。这就像是另一种形式的折磨，愉悦与疼痛交织在一起，让躯体放声淫唱。  
“好敏感，”Stem小声说道，“具调查，人类男性普遍不会对乳头刺激有如此剧烈的反应。”  
听Stem将自己与“普遍男性“作比较绝对能让人性致全无，从头至尾都是那样冷淡思辨。可他只是将手腕向上拉扯而去，让更淫乱的声音从喉中流出。  
“Stem。”他小声呼唤着，而不知道为什么要呼唤它。他不知道自己想要什么。  
但很明显，Stem知道：“嘘，Grey。跟着我的指示做。”  
Grey点点头，随即将头闷进自己枕头，眼睛紧紧闭上，看着Stem说话时眼皮后那些斑斓的色块表演。  
“很好。我现在要你别碰自己，Grey。把手在床上平放。“  
现在拿开手可是生理性的痛苦，但Grey还是照做了，只是哼哼了一声表达不满。他浑身颤抖，他现在只想要那快乐，一直追逐那快乐直到它消失殆尽。  
“我的研究表明拒绝快感本身也是一种快感。“  
Grey气得将手指扣进床单。声音像被扼在口中，他说道：“大概是吧。然后呢？“  
“就这么为我躺着。“这就是Stem的回答。Grey不得不咬住嘴唇来尴尬的呻吟漏出来。”把注意力集中到你自己的身体。你在自己腹部抓出的伤痕在发热。血液涌入你的乳头。疼痛让你的大腿战栗。“  
这是分析报告和下流话的奇怪合体。这本不该让Grey更加性致大发，但它确实做到了。  
“我也能感觉到。能感受到你有多硬，能感觉到你的前液怎么流下来。真是让我……难以抗拒。“  
Grey的胯部自发动了起来。他能高度感知自己的身体，每一寸肌肉的抽动，眉间和臂下挨着床单的地方变得汗津津的。最能感觉到的还是他的阴茎，又硬又重，向上弯去贴着小腹。  
“想射出来吗，Grey？“  
Grey依旧紧闭眼睛，贴着枕头点点头。  
“不行，我要你用话语说出来。你想射出来吗？“  
“是的！“Grey闷着头说，好像快要被自己的言语憋死了。  
“给我控制权。“  
这让他身体僵硬了一下，他感到意外。它们听上去那么冰凉、冷静，但那声音却又有着十足的分量。最终他终于坚持不住，说了出来。  
“求你，Stem。让我射。”  
“乐意之至。”Stem的声音像是从耳边呼出来似的，明明它们根本没有呼吸的能力。“现在睁开眼，我想你看着。”  
Grey呼出的气息变得不稳，但还是将脸从枕头转了过来，然后将眼睛慢慢睁开。不受本人控制，他的手自己动了起来，停在胸前。手指抚弄着，他能感觉得到它们，能感觉得到他自己皮肤上的茧，只不过他没法感觉到自己的手。在Stem的操控下，相关感官被关闭，这双手变得陌生。  
“我依然能从你的双手得到反馈，“Stem轻声告诉他，”当然，我将它们与你隔离开来。但是我可以感觉得到。“好像Stem真的在触碰他。好像这是性爱而不是自慰。  
胸前的手开始移动，轻轻地扫动，画着圈一直向下、向下。每一块手指碰到的地方都像有电流在下面游走，极尽敏感，一直到他想让这暧昧的触感变得更重。那动作其实有些乏味枯燥又有着机器的严谨，走着直直的线。但那触感还在，那些手指就像火热的铁在烙着他。  
当手终于握住了他的阴茎，那感觉既熟悉却又如此陌生，在喘气的同时他的眼睑合上了。在被拒绝，被挑逗后的感官是如此惊艳。  
“不可以，“Stem提醒他的同时手纹丝不动，”你得看着。“  
Grey努力地再次睁开眼，Stem轻轻地吐息：“做得好。“那只手重新用轻柔缓慢的节奏来探索阴茎长度，在龟头下的敏感点久久徘徊。他控制不住地发抖，同时将双腿敞得更开。  
“感觉很不错吧，Grey？“  
他被迫用言语应答，只挤出了一个“是”。  
五指轻轻挤压，然后开始热烈地上下动作起来。  
“操，”Grey喘息着，他的另一只手依然受自己控制，于是他伸手紧紧捏住个枕头，“操，Stem。”  
“还想射吗，Grey？”  
手上速度加快了，动作粗暴，是Grey喜欢的那种：润滑液不够多的部位皮肤会被提起来一些。Grey硬是盯着看，虽然他真的好想把头向后仰去，让脊椎弯出弧线。  
“当然，他妈的我当然想了，Stem。”  
一阵寂静，只能听到Grey不断的喘息声和皮肤间碰撞的声音。  
然后它开口了，声音柔软地要求他：“那就射吧。“  
快感飞快地席卷过身体，如此剧烈，Grey对此惊讶无比。他的背蜷了起来，脚趾都因又痛又爽的快感蜷了起来，然后那只手，Stem的手，在高潮的同时还在动作。精液飞溅在肚皮上，发热发粘。他什么都做不了，只能目空一切地注视着天花板。  
Stem控制的手终于静止了，不再动作，平平地放在他不断发抖的腹部上。  
“Grey，你再次取得完全控制权。“  
“我的老天。“Grey大口呼吸着，他还能说什么呢？他刚刚射得比以往都他妈剧烈，而这些居然是因为一台该死的计算机。  
“这次的情报非常很有价值，“Stem说。它们的声音变得有些高低不平，也许是因为它们也刚刚经历了那样强烈的高潮，”非常感谢您允许我探索人性的这个部分。希望您之后还能允许我这样做。“  
坏主意。不对，简直是糟糕透顶，Grey对此也心知肚明。  
不过从他双唇中吐露出的则是：“当然，好啊。“

 

完

 


End file.
